


Treat you Better

by zylbrad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant for s7, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I put the tag as OC because they kind of are, I've decided to call them Koma for convenience, Jealousy, Koma uses They/them, Langst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Koma, Other, Unnamed Altean pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zylbrad/pseuds/zylbrad
Summary: Suddenly, movement brought the team's attention back to the unconscious pilot, stirring slightly. Lance, ever the worrier, was on them in a flash, hovering with a shy smile, despite Allura's inhale of uncertainty."Hey there, welcome back to the world of the living."Keith opened his mouth to scold, but a soft voice beat him to it, and everyone stills."I must be dead, because I'm looking at an angel."





	Treat you Better

To be fair, Keith had been busy since their last battle.

It's not as if he forgot, per say, the startling revelation revealed to the team when they pulled the hulking beast of metal and weapon apart to find a frail altean. There was simply just bigger things to worry about. His recovery, his family, and most importantly, his team. He thought he was doing a pretty good job, all things considered. 

Well, mostly.

As soon as he was discharged to walk, Keith had made a beeline to Shiro's room to check up on him, continuing for several days while popping his head in to see how his fellow paladins were doing. Of course, in preparation to go back into space, but also, out of concern for their wellbeing, taking notice of the various injuries sustained in the final battle. Recovery was a long, hard process, as stated simply by hunk, while Keith gorged on some sort of space-manufactured greek yogurt at the edge of his hospital bed, and not everyone was going to heal at the same rate.

"By the way, um. How is Lance doing?"

Keith swallowed, blankly looking at the others worried expression before shrugging.

"Haven't gotten to him yet."

Hunk blinked. "Oh, I figured you would've gone to him first." Keith blinked back, setting his yogurt aside, shifting his fringe out of his face cautiously before narrowing his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hunk laughed nervously, looking away. "You know, he's your right hand man!" Keith continued to stare. "...Oh, so you're still having that fight?"

Keith scrunched up his nose. "What fight?"

Hunk stilled, turning slightly pale before unwrapping his bandana around his wrist, which he had been doing for the past ten minutes, but now, with a certain kind of nervous energy. Keith watched for a moment, before swallowing and looking Hunk back in the eye.

"Hunk, what fight?"

Hunk winced, looking away. "Hm? did I say fight? I meant, disagreement. You know."

Keith scowled. Hunk rubbed the back of his neck.

"When you said youdidn'twanttostaywithLanceforaneternity, y'know?-"

"What are you talking about?"

Hunk looked regretful, as if he'd said too much, and he held his stomach as if he'd had an unpleasant meal, looking somewhat sickly as well. "I mean, I figured, that um, you knew how upset he was about that." Hunk frowned, rubbing his thumb over the smooth part of his palm, seemingly boring holes into his restless hands. Keith felt his stomach churn unpleasantly, and no longer felt hungry.

"Upset?"

"Yeah, I mean, he figured you two bonded, you know?"

Keith grumbled. "We did. And he said he didn't remember!"

Hunk chuckled, before his face fell again. "I didn't mean like that."

There was a moment of silence; not quite awkward, but not quite comfortable either. Keith distantly felt his ears ring, before he stood up suddenly.

"Hey- where are you going?"

"To f-... To talk to Lance. He's probably bored out of his mind in his room at this point."

Hunk looked elated, before letting out a groan of dulled pain, looking at his still-bruised leg with a sort of distaste Keith had never seen on his friend's face, as if it had personally insulted his family. "Make sure you say Hi to Lance to me, yeah? I'm about to get a wheelchair and do it myself, but I know he'd never let me hear the end of it." He looked tense, glancing towards the window. "He must be in pretty bad condition to not come and see us yet, though..."

Keith frowned, before shooting Hunk a small smile and opening the door, admiration for his fellow paladin bouncing around his head, before he bit his lip. He had no idea Lance felt that way, and he still hadn't seen him yet. And apparently, Lance hadn't seen any of the others either, which could only mean the worse. As he shut the door, he leaned against the wall in concentration, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration before taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the wall, his footsteps echoing the halls as he made his way down to the red paladin's room, thoughts and questions streaming into his head as he mentally prepared himself for more conversation. 

Lance was an enigma, of sorts. Or at least, he used to be, Keith thinks with uncertainty. One day he would be all smiles and flirts to anyone who would listen, the next, the same behavior, but his smiles fell short and the amusement glinting in his eyes seemed dulled. Loud at one moment, quiet in the next, and Keith couldn't help but wonder why. 

He was outside his door.

It was strange, he realized, because the labels usually littering the doors outside the room with information on the patient were strangely absent, and for a moment, Keith thinks he has the wrong room. He puts a hand on the handle and pauses, because the handle's not even warm, but ice, ice cold, despite Lance's extensive family seen in the halls the first few days of his stay, always coming in and out of the room.

But what shocks him most is what he sees when he opens the door.

This is Lance's room. This was Lance's room.

Lance has been discharged.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic, so please, give kudos and comments!


End file.
